totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah
Sarah, labeled as The Crazy Goth Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. She joined TDP because she wants to buy more matching outfits for her and Mara. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Sarah was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility. Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. She was chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Sarah was ranked as the fifth most important tribe member, probably due to her not causing trouble at camp. She was part of an alliance lead by Lequisha but was tricked by Julio into voting for Cindy. Chapter Four - Sarah fought with Sam about who to vote for. Sarah wanted to vote for "The Rat" next time that they lost. She made it up to the top of the volcano in the first two hours, and voted for "The Rat." Chapter Five - Sarah switched teams and became a Fighting Duck. She was chosen by Dyl, and chose Mara. During the challenge, she and Mara helped a handicapped Dyl to the finish line, after Belle accidentally dumped him out of his wheelchair. Chapter Six - Sarah and Mara agreed to vote Belle out next. Sarah was chosen to give dares to the other teams. Chapter Seven - Sarah and Mara got no videos, so made some for each other. Sarah and Mara were defenders and were the only ones to succeed. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Sarah gave the tribe a boost and came up with the idea the team pushes itself and goes for reward. Sarah and Mara sat out in the challenge. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine- Sarah talked to her brother on the phone. Sarah, as long as several other Ducks, confessed to not have much physical strength. The Fighting Ducks lost, and Sarah and Mara voted for Josh. Sarah received her only vote from Belle. Chapter Ten - Sarah was furious about Mara getting eliminated so she decided to make the Fighting Ducks all hate each other. She got her lipstick all over Dyl and Josh's faces while they were sleeping, which made Jaz think Josh was cheating. Belle was infuriated with Dyl. Sarah auditioned for the talent show with her dancing abilities. Instead of performing the dance, she read Belle's diary. Sarah voted for Belle, but got voted out by everyone else. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise Dyl - Dyl might like Sarah because in chapter one he waved to her. In chapter five, Dyl confided in in Sarah and Mara about all of his problems with Belle. Dyl and Sarah were originally planned to be together. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Sarah was in the alliance lead by Lequisha. Sarah and Mara had agreed to vote together. Background Sarah and Mara have been friends for forever. (See Mara's profile for more on the friendship.) Sarah is terrified of being left behind or betrayed. She has caused serious damage in the social structure of her school. Sarah rarely notices Mara's needs, and is a bit self-centered. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Sarah's appearance is an edit of Katie. *Sarah received five votes. *Ironically, Sarah was eliminated because she couldn't handle Mara's elimination. *Sarah tried to ruin the relationships between Belle and Dyl, and Jaz and Josh. She especially targeted Belle. *Dyl and Sarah were originally planned to date instead of Dyl and Belle. *Sarah's final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise